


i want to have xxx with you fatass love you forever darling

by ftchittaphons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hickeys, M/M, Oral, PWP, Vanilla, im sorry for this, ive never written smut soRRY, kinda dom chittaphon, oh my god why did i, some moaning, subby johnny, theyre like bffs in this so like they love eachother u get what i mean, this is just porn, uwu, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchittaphons/pseuds/ftchittaphons
Summary: Johnny's never gone farther than making out and Chittaphon plans on changing that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hihi ! so this is my first smut fic n i don't really know how proud i am of it uwu  
> i tried my best n all that so i hope yall enjoy me bein a sinner  
> edit: OK SO i wrote this... before realizing that it was really disrespectful to call ten by chittaphon so )): im sorry n i hope you can all enjoy the story anyway.  
> twitter: www.twitter.com/kihyugf

Chittaphon gazes at the boy to his left, pondering how he managed to wind up in a situation of this sorts. He distraughtly and questioningly looks back at the shaggy haired boy, parting his lips to speak, “Johnny, are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asks for what seems to be the one hundredth time. Johnny simply looks back at him, pupils dilated and large.

“I’ve said this is fine so many times,” he sharply replies, a tone that should have negative connotation to it, yet doesn’t seem to in the situation their in. Chittaphon takes the hint, steadily and carefully studying the shape of Johnny’s lips. He’s definitely thought of them before, the way they consistently look damp; almost as if he’s freshly kissed someone. He notes to ask what type of lip balm he uses eventually, though realizing that’s not the type of thing that should be concerning him right now.

Johnny looks into Chittaphon’s gaze, almost as if to silently tell him for a final time, “Yes, please just kiss me.” He leans in, eyes closing and searching for Johnny’s lips. The two awkwardly crash together, lips barely touching, neither feeling any sort of “spark” you hear about on teen dramas. 

“I’m sorry, can we try that again?” Johnny mutters to Chittaphon, his lisp apparent. He doesn’t respond, simply grabbing the back of the older boy’s head and pulling him towards him, a certain need becoming apparent. 

A fight for dominance begins, Chittaphon biting Johnny’s bottom lip after the third consecutive kiss, causing the older to become fidgety, though halting most of his movement. He responds to the kisses still, even with his body falling limp due to simple stimulation. Chittaphon takes note of this, breaking apart from the kiss. 

“All it takes for you to become a mess is to bite your lip?”

Johnny can’t really make coherent words to respond, and just looks at the younger’s lust filled eyes. They’re glazed over, no longer showing the playful innocence his best friends typically known for. Johnny realizes he’s hard, just from making out with him. They hadn’t even fully begun to made out yet really, just a 10 second session with some lip biting. After awkwardly staring at Chittaphon for a second, he goes back to kissing him, this time falling away. 

The short haired boy grabs Johnny’s hair, pulling it in a way that elicits a low moan from the older, the vibration tickling his lips. Their kisses are sloppy, Chittaphon continuing to be a brat by biting Johnny’s lip, attempting to make him moan as much as he can. His plan works, Johnny becoming a fidgety mess and moaning deeply into Chittaphon. The two continue like this, until the younger comes up with a ruse. The kiss is broken apart, much to the dismay of Johnny. Chittaphon leans towards his neck, sucking on the skin. 

“Harder, please,” says the barely audible older boy, moaning and tugging on the small amount of hair the younger has. Chittaphon’s goal is to mark Johnny up, claiming him as his own. He uses his teeth, sucking on various spots making the older moan deeply. He breaks away from his neck, seeing the dark purplish bruises scattered about. 

“How am I supposed to hide these?” the older questions

“That should be the least of your concerns right now,” Chittaphon bluntly states, reaching towards the apparent bulge in Johnny's sweats. He looks the long haired boy in the eyes, beginning to palm his dick. The simple touch causes Johnny to moan, “Please,” a barely understandable word in his frustrated state. Chittaphon listens to the boy, palming his hard on rougher, while leaning into kiss him. Johnny roughly pulls on his hair, while kissing him in a rough manner. Chittaphon moans, making the older have a sense of accomplishment. The younger doesn’t take this though, responding by tugging Johnny’s hair and roughly palming him, causing him to elicit a moan of his own. Chittaphon can tell the older won’t last much longer, even with his pants still on.  
“Do you mind?” The younger questions, tugging at the waistband of Johnny’s sweatpants.

“Please,” is all he says, eyes coated with a sense of lust. Chittaphon listens to his plea, moving the boy's waistband down, revealing Johnny’s thick hard on in his boxers. They have a light stain of precum, showing how frustrated he already is, simple making out leaving him on edge. He’s inexperienced still, only having made out with a few people on rare occasions.

Chittaphon takes control, removing Johnny’s underwear. His cock springs up, flushed pink and not all that awful to look at as far as dicks go. It’s about average sized, length not being very impressive, though with a thick girth. Chittaphon looks at the older before leaning over and putting his small lips on the tip of his cock. Johnny tenses up, reaching towards the younger's hair and balling it up in his hand tightly. Chittaphon eases his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the skin to frustrate the older.

“Keep doing that,” mutters the lust filled Johnny. Chittaphon does as told, this time taking the older deeper in his mouth, slowly. Johnny can feel when he hits the back of Chittaphon’s throat, causing quite a loud moan to be heard from the boy. He begins to assert at least some dominance, pulling on Chittaphon’s hair. He pushes the younger’s mouth deep onto his cock, becoming fidgety already. 

Johnny can tell he’s not going to last long at this rate, feeling the familiar coiling already building up in his stomach. Chittaphon realizes this, hearing Johnny moan uncontrollably and feeling the way he’s forcing him deeper into his mouth. The younger teases his older anyway, swirling his tongue around the base whilst having his mouth being thrusted into. Johnny continues to thrust into Chittaphon, tugging on his short hair to keep control. The tugging causes him to moan, the vibration around his dick making him even closer to release.

“Can I come on your face?” Johnny practically moans, pushing Chittaphon off and standing up, cock in hand  


“Of course of course,” responds Chittaphon, kneeling down in front of Johnny. He quickly strokes himself, moaning without any shame. All it takes is a few quick strokes and the hot translucent liquid lands on Chittaphon’s face, some landing in his hair, though most remaining on his cheek. 

Johnny stands there, almost motionless, while watching Chittaphon wipe come off his face with his finger and lick it. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think that’d get that messy,” he says, pulling up his boxers and sweats.

“It’s not like it's the first time I’ve had a pretty boy come on me,” giggles Chittaphon, still obviously turned on. 

“Do you want me to maybe help you with that?” Johnny asks, obviously looking at the bulge in Chittaphon’s pants.

He hesitates. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll clean myself up and we can rest, okay?”

“Okay,” replies Johnny, blatantly already half asleep.

Chittaphon smiles at the sleepy boy on his couch, quietly giggling and walking away to take a shower, planning on cuddling with the older as soon as he returns.


End file.
